Chuck Vs MyTime
by tshdow
Summary: Chucks time to save Sarah. There are many ways to show your love for someone or something.


_**Author's note: **_I wrote this story to the music "It's the only one you've got" by 3 doors down. _This was done quickly and will probably need a rewrite_.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own _Chuck_. All of the characters belong to whomever. I own the plot and theme in this story though. Enjoy it I hope! )

_**There are character deaths in this one.**_

--

A cool breeze is blowing through his hair, while he is setting on the rooftop. Staring out into the sky, searching, wondering, hoping that some kind of understanding would come to him. Feeling the inevitable was marching to confront him this very night.

Having spent most of his life working hard to do what is right. There were a few bright spots in his life, but the way he had lived his life was the one he treasured the most. He had done his best to be a good person. Someone that you would want to have as a true friend.

Never considering himself religious beyond the normal, but feeling that there was a God. Knowing that there was good, as well as evil out there. He had always felt that he had a say in his life.

Even when bad things happened to him, he had options. Even in the worst of times.

Sure there were times when the option he took was the wrong one. Stanford and Jill were a few that came to mind. Everyone makes mistakes and now he was faced with the latest one.

His one hope was that he had done at least one thing that God would be happy with. That one of his good deeds, would have been enough. He did not really want it to overshadow the rest of his life.

After deep thoughts on the subject, he was content with his choices. No, he was not here to ask for favors or even forgiveness from you know who. He was here to feel calmer on such a beautiful night.

The nights sky was clear, leaving an overpowering awe from the brightly shining stars. It was as if the stars knew what he was thinking. Winking at him, letting him know that he was not alone after all.

Tired from all of the struggles that had been placed in his path. He had spent the entire day with his true love!

He had no regrets with his life tonight. No ones life is perfect and his was no exception!

--

Feeling that he wandered though most of his life, like a ship on the ocean. While growing up, his parents were not what he would call ideal.

They were always fighting and arguing. But at times, they were the perfect couple; clearly showing the love they had for each other.

Some days it was like Hell had erupted between Mom and Dad. How he and Elle would hide out in his room. There was something that she had done, their Dad just could not get over it!

One day when their Dad was gone, he recalled his Mom gathering both Elle and him together. The words still echo in his head.

Mom told us she was leaving and when Elle asked her why, Mom started to cry. She hugged us both in her arms and said,"Sometimes Love just isn't enough. Sometimes you have to push love aside and do what is best for everyone."

She hugged on us, then let go and walked out of our lives. It still hurt to know that she felt she had to leave, but he understood what she had meant.

Sometimes Love is not enough to stay around. Some things are even bigger than the love of one person.

--

Standing up, he moved to the edge to get the full effect of the wind blowing over his body.

He begins to reflect back on today, it was one of the best he could recall for quite some time. Well most of it was at least.

He was focusing all of his thoughts on today. Nothing else mattered, like time had rewound back to this morning.

Recalling how Sarah had picked him up today. They both had the day off and he had talked her into going to the beach. Oh, how he loved the beach and the calming effect it had on him.

She looked so beautiful in her black and white striped bikini. There was a elegance in her movements, like the persona of Grace Kelly. Playing in the water, splashing each other until he had cried "Uncle".

They had even played volleyball and won several of their matches. How could they not, with the raw talent and determination she possessed. It was a shame she did not put the same efforts into a real relationship with him.

Spending several hours at the beach, they had gone to eat at a small restaurant. Eating taco's and drinking beer, the small talk was pleasant and upbeat. There were no arguments and they were actually enjoying each others company.

When done eating, the walk back to her car was heavenly. Sometime during the walk, she had slipped her hand into his.

Reaching the car, things took a turn for the worse. Sarah sensed that something was not right, then shoved him to the ground. Before she could do anything else, a dart was protruding out of her back.

Sarah shoved her keys into his hand and shouted, "Go get Casey, Go now Chuck!"

Knowing that this was his only way to save her, he followed orders for once. But not before he shoved her into the other seat.

He drove like a madman to Casey's apartment! As he drove, Chuck had called and let Casey know what had happened.

Casey was ready when they got there. He carried Sarah into the apartment, placing her on the couch. Casey had called for backup and they were waiting in the apartment.

"She is safe here Chuck, now go with these agents to the safe house! I will make sure she is fine, then meet you later.", Casey barked.

Not much he could do, Chuck believed they were after him and not Sarah. The best thing he could do was get as far away from her as possible. Sarah would be safe with him gone.

During the ride to the safe house, Fulcrum had attacked them. Chuck escaped during the gunfire. He was on his own and that was better for him. No one else to get hurt protecting him.

--

Everything was working well, thinking that no one was following him. He had gone to a place not even Sarah knew about! A place he used to go to when he was a kid. To get away from everything and everyone to be alone.

He is tried of hurting people just because he is the intersect. How many times has Casey and especially Sarah put their lives on the line. Still he was not a quitter.

Content to hide out for a few days, Chuck had gotten non perishable food to eat. No restaurants or moving around for a day or two should do it. Sure Casey and Sarah would be upset, but they would get over it once the coast was clear.

That was until he received the picture on his iphone.

There was Sarah and Casey all tied up! He was confused until he got the call!

"Come out, Come out, where ever you are!", came across the phone speaker. The voice sounded so familiar, but it did not hit him until the man spoke again!

"Come on Chuck, I know you love Sarah! Seems that we always end up with the same girl"

Bending over like he had just been hit in the stomach, Chuck knew who his enemy was! There was no escape this time. There was no way to deny the end was near!

"What do you want Bryce? Why are you doing this to me again?", Chuck managed to get out.

"Simple, you took something I loved away from me and now I am taking something away you love. That is unless you want to turn yourself over to me. She lives, I get paid and you, well you get to live for a while knowing you saved her life Chuck."

Chuck knew he really didn't have a choice. "Okay Bryce, but you come with just the two of you. She stays at the drop off and I will come with you peacefully."

Exchanging the time to meet and location, now all Chuck could do was wait. He knew that Bryce was so arrogant that he would come alone. The only problem is how to make sure that he left Sarah alone after the trade, but he had a plan.

--

A strong wind shook Chuck out of his thoughts. Time was short now but he had already placed the clues. The clues at locations around town, to tell Bryce how to get to him. Placing the envelopes so that Bryce would find them, sending him to the next location.

He was sure that Bryce would be pissed by the time he arrived here. He was sure that he would be alone as well, since he did not really know the final location ahead of time.

At this time of night, there was only one entrance into this building. He would be able to see if anyone else came with Bryce.

Chuck had expected it would take Bryce about 30 to 45 minutes to get through all of the clues.

He would face Bryce at 506 South Grand Avenue. It was fitting that he would face losing his freedom here, the place he always went to be alone. This was his sanctuary, from all the bad things that had happened to him during his life.

Vaulted ceilings hand-painted by Italian artist Giovanni Smeraldi, were one of his favorite reasons for coming here. His work graced places like the Vatican and the blue room in the White House. The paintings brought a peace to him in times of great pain.

Sounds below drew Chuck's attention, sure enough Bryce was getting out of a car with Sarah. It would not be long now.

Just ten minutes later, the door to the roof opened and Bryce stepped through with a somewhat sluggish Sarah.

Chuck could tell she was incapable of protecting herself, in her condition. An anger built up inside of him, as he watch Sarah and Bryce move toward him.

Reaching down, Chuck put on a heavy looking backpack. He could tell that Bryce was a bit surprised by Chucks move. Bryce halted and pushed Sarah to the ground, only 15 feet away from where Chuck stood.

"Okay Chuck, it's just the two of us like I said. I kept my word, now you keep yours or she dies"

"How do I know you'll leave Sarah alone, once I turn myself over to you?" Chuck knew that Bryce felt he had all of the cards. He just needed to goat Bryce into a mistake.

"You don't Chuck. As a matter of fact, there is nothing you could do anyway. But I will leave her alone once you come with me."

"Okay Bryce, you win. Let me have a few minutes with Sarah please, before you take me. I want to talk to her in private."

"Sure, but if you try anything, I will put a bullet in her and let her bleed to death. Oh and Sarah, If you try anything, I will make sure Chuck pays dearly. So don't think you can be a martyr for him!", Bryce explains. He can tell they understand he means it.

Bryce placed handcuffs on Sarah and to a brace, then walks about 30 feet away. He is not willing to go any further.

Chuck runs to Sarah once Bryce is far enough away.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me Chuck, save yourself! I wish it could have been different between us. If we get out of this, I know it will be different between us.", Sarah says with tears threatening to come pouring out.

She refuses to let the tears fall. She will not let Chuck see how scared she really is. Sarah tries to hug Chuck but the handcuffs wont let her.

Chuck has his arms around Sarah, hugging her tightly and kissed her on the lips. It is a soft gentle kiss, like you would give to a loved one just before leaving on a long trip.

"There were so many places and things I wanted to do with you Sarah. I am just sorry that we never got around to them all. I did want to show you this place. This was my one special spot and I never told anyone about. Not even Elle. Now at least you know and I can go in peace."

"We will get through this one too Chuck, then you can tell me all about it."

"I just want you to know, I will always love you Sarah! I get to save you this time. Besides, this way Casey wont have to be my babysitter any more.", Chuck half smiles as he says it.

Bryce has had enough,"Time to get this over with Chuck. Step away from Sarah and don't try anything. I would have no problem kicking the crap out of you right now."

Chuck slips Sarah his iphone, kisses her one last time and moves back towards the edge away from Sarah.

Bryce moves to Chuck and grabs his arm. Chuck puts his hand on the wall behind him, causing Bryce to give him a rather nasty look.

Sarah looks at Chuck and says,"Save you later Chuck!"

Both men turn to look at Sarah and Bryce starts to laugh. A sadness shows in Chucks eyes, but his shoulders straighten, as he has made his peace with himself.

"Not this time Sarah. This is my time to save you. Just remember that I love you Sarah!" Chuck calmly proclaims.

In a single motion, Chuck swings his arm around and clamps handcuffs on Bryce and him. Yanking Bryce forwards and striking him with his other hand, in the mouth. This not only stuns Bryce, it also puts him into a blind rage.

Bryce spits out some blood and then steps towards Chuck, not realizing that is exactly what Chuck wanted.

Smiling Chuck grabs Bryce in a bear hug and lets Bryce's forward momentum carry them backwards. Completely unaware, Bryce does nothing to halt their direction, until it was too late.

Counting on the weight from the backpack to be his advantage, Chuck continues pulling Bryce with him. Suddenly, their feet leave the ground and Chuck closes his eyes.

As they fall, Chuck hears Sarah's scream,"CHUCK!"

Thoughts of Sarah, Elle and his friends flash through Chucks mind. Knowing that he will be free, that he has saved his true love, that no one can hurt him again calms him during the fall.

The emptiness he felt will be gone, there were no more walls to hide behind.

Satisfied that on the last day of his life, he got to kiss Sarah.

Chucks last thought was there is a greater good and it's just like what he believed in.

--

The funeral was a simple one, Chuck had always wanted it to be small. Only family members and a few friends. Off in the distance, there was a lone Blonde figure.

For the second time, she watched as they buried someone she loved. Tears streaming down her cheeks, this time it was a true love. A true love she pushed away.

Walking away as the casket is descending into the ground, she placed her last call to Director Graham. Sarah resigned from the CIA and knows it was time to go home.

She would not waste any more time, she would live an open life. After all, it's what Chuck believed in, how could she do no less.


End file.
